Goodbye
by KDS99
Summary: Rose sees the TARDIS& uses her key to enter only to find out that her Doctor had regenerated.Now she's ready to express all her anger to him&say how he left her on the beach.Now he must show her that he does love her&their goodbye at Bad Wolf Bay isn't over until she hears the rest of it (In a situation where Rose wasn't in Journey's End& and the Meta-Crisis Doctor doesn't exist)
1. Chapter 1

It was sitting there with its door closed on the street corning staring her straight in the face. She heard the noise a few blocks away, but she couldn't believe it. How could it be here? It shouldn't be here, but she took out her key, unlocked the door, and walked into the TARDIS.

The interior had changed. She gasped at the sight of it. Everything was different. It was still beautiful, but the memories were still there. A couple came out of the corner and found her crying. They couldn't figure out how she got in. So they just stood there.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked. "I'm Amy, and this is Rory. What's your name?"

"It's Rose. I'm Rose, but the TARDIS shouldn't be here. It can't," Rose said. She got up and walked around.

"How did you get in?" Rory asked. "And how do you it's the TARDIS?"

"I have a key…..Where's the Doctor? I need the Doctor. I need him right now. Where is he?" Rose asked in panic. Amy and Rory could tell something was wrong, so the called for the Doctor.

"What is it?" a man asked as he came in with a curly haired woman. When he saw Rose crying, he stopped completely. He stood and stared at her with a blank expression.

"She said her name was Rose," Amy said. "She had a key. How did she get a key?"

"Oh, I know who she is. This is Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth. But I shouldn't be here. I closed the seals. Why are we here?" the man said.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. Was it him? Could it really be him?

"Yes Rose. It's me. I've regenerated since you last saw me on that beach. This is River," the Doctor said as he motioned to woman with the curls. Then Rose began to cry again. "No, no. What's wrong?"

"You left me! You left me on that bloody beach crying. You didn't finish your goodbye. I never heard the full sentence," Rose cried. She slapped the Doctor and rushed out crying in full tears leaving everyone else staring at the Doctor with anger.

"Who is she, and what did you do to her?" River demanded. "Why was she angry with you?"

"Yeah, why did she say you left her on a beach without a goodbye?" Amy asked.

"Rose is an old friend of mine. We traveled together before I lost her. She became trapped in a parallel world when we tried to close the gaps between them. That's what we're in; a parallel world. We shouldn't be here. It's dangerous," the Doctor started. "When I tried to say goodbye, I lost the connection before I could finish. I guess she's angry."

"You think? She was furious. She looked really hurt," Rory said. "I'm surprised she didn't slap you harder."

"Doctor, have you traveled with other people?" Amy asked.

"Amy, he's over 900 hundred years old. Of course he's traveled with other people," River answered. "It'd be awful lonely all by yourself traveling through time and space."

"Thank you River," the Doctor said pleased.

"But I still think you could have done better with Rose," she replied shamefully. "Come on, she was pretty hurt."

"Ok, can we stop hating on me?" the Doctor asked.

"NO!" everyone else replied.

"Doctor, you need to make this right. You need to find Rose and apologize. Then you're going to bring her along with us," Amy said.

"She can't come," the Doctor said.

"Why not? We're all fine with it. Why can't she come travel with us? Do you not want her around anymore?" Rory asked.

"If she comes with us, she'll never be able to come back. Her family is here with her. I can't just let her come with me knowing that her family is here and will never see her again," the Doctor answered to Rory. "But I will apologize."

The Doctor grabbed his tweed coat and walked outside. As he looked around, he saw Rose staring at him from the corner of a street before she ran off. He ran after her and followed her to an empty field. As she sat down, the Doctor came and sat a few feet away from to give her some space. After a few minutes, the Doctor was done with the silence, so he spoke up.

"Rose," he said.

"Doctor, there's nothing to discuss. You left me, you moved on, and I'm here living my life. There's nothing to it," Rose said with full anger.

"Rose, you won't be living until you finally here my full goodbye, and until you let me in, you'll never hear it."


	2. Chapter 2

"You have 10 minutes to explain why I shouldn't be angry, and then I'm done with you. I'll be done with everything about you. You'll just be a memory in the back of my head," Rose said. "After a while, you'll just fade, and I'll forget you completely. Ten minutes starting….now."

"Rose, we both know that you could never forget me. How could you after all we've seen and done together? And I'm not here to get you to stop being angry at me. You have every right to be. I'm here to make things right. I'm here to get you to not hate me because the thought of you, Rose Tyler, hating me is absolutely unbearable," the Doctor replied.

"Why shouldn't I hate you? You ruined my life. You just showed up, destroyed the shop I was working in, and put me in all that danger. I could have died and left my mum behind. Do you know how that feels? Before I met you, I had a pretty decent life. I had Mickey, and we were happy. Then you took me away from home and showed me all that stuff. I loved it, but it tore me and Mickey apart. Now he's off in the other world with some other woman, and I'm just here all alone."

"What about your parents? You said your mum was pregnant last time we met," the Doctor said. He scooted closer to Rose and put his arms the crying girl that he loved so long ago.

"They're still here. Mum had a little boy. His name's Tony. Mum told me that she thinks it my choice to be angry with you, but I can't shut her out. And I wouldn't. I couldn't even if I tried," Rose said.

"How much longer?" the Doctor asked.

"8 minutes," Rose replied. She wiped her teary eyes on the sleeve of her jacket. She was done crying for the time being.

"I'm married now, Rose, to River," the Doctor said out of nowhere.

"Good for you. And the other ones um….Rory and Amy, are they together?" Rose asked curiously. "Are they married?"

"Yeah, they're actually River's parents. It's a long story," the Doctor replied.

"I really didn't want to know. I think that all this time I've had away from you has given me some time to think about myself and what I've done with my life. Now I think it's pretty clear with you being here and all….I never stopped missing you. Every day I've got up and thought of you and how you were. I think about you all the time, but I've tried to deny it to myself this whole time," Rose said. "I….I still love you, I think."

"And there she is; Rose Tyler, welcome back!" the Doctor shouted.

"I'm still angry, but I'm willing to let that go. Now come here," Rose said as she stood up," and give me a hug." The Doctor stood up and grabbed Rose into a large hug fit for a thousand men. He was still him deep inside. Rose felt it. He missed her too.

"You know, you still haven't gotten to hear the rest of that goodbye from Bad Wolf Bay. Don't you want to know what I was going to say?" the Doctor asked.

"I never stopped thinking about it," Rose said as she smiled. He was going to say it. He was finally going to say it after all these years of guessing and thinking. She was going to hear the truth.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." And she was complete. There was a long pause after this as Rose just smiled up at the Doctor.

"Now was that so hard to say," Rose chuckled.

"You know Rory, Amy, and River said I should ask you this, but I couldn't since your family is here. But Rose….do you want to some with us? You could travel with me in the TARDIS with Amy and Rory and whenever she's around, River," the Doctor said. "It'll be like old times."

"Thank you, Doctor, but no. I can't," Rose replied. "I'm sorry."

"But why?" the Doctor asked. "You said it yourself. You told me that you missed it all. Why won't you come?"

"Doctor, traveling with you is amazing. When I was you, I finally felt like I had found my place, but when I left, it was hard to continue life. Everyone that travels with you have to stop at some point. And when they do, it's great to see them again, but I don't think I can take another heart break because if I go with you, my second leave will be even greater, and why cause us both that pain? I'm sorry, Doctor, but you can do something for me," Rose replied.

"What?"

"Cherish the time you have with your companions because sometimes I think you take us for granted. I know we're special to you, but sometimes you forget it. Don't forget it, Doctor. Cherish every moment you have. Can you do that for me?" Rose asked. "It's all I ask."

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

When the Doctor returned, he and Rose were holding hands and smiling as the opened the door to the place that Rose had missed so dearly for so long. As they entered, everyone was pleased to see that the Doctor had been able to fix his relationship with Rose. Although they were sad to hear that she wouldn't be traveling with them, they were glad to know that the Doctor had offered her a spot on the TARDIS to become a companion once again.

"So Rose, how did you meet the Doctor?" Amy asked. "Was it an alien invasion, run in on the street, or what?"

"He saved me from some window shop dummies," Rose replied. "And you?"

"When I was a little girl, there was a crack in my bedroom wall; two spots of the universe that should have never touched," Amy smiled. "Rory just sorted tagged along," she said as they all laughed. Then they gang discussed their adventures and laughs with the Doctor. Rose talked about his past incarnations.

"What did the last one look like?" Rory asked. Rose replied almost immediately.

"Great hair….some really great hair," she said.

"Oi, my hair is still great. My hair….is fabulous," the Doctor said trying to be impressive but ultimately failing to do so.

"What was one of your most epic adventures with the Doctor?" River asked. "I would tell you mine, but you know….spoilers," River smiled.

Rose thought long and hard. She had so many adventures with the Doctor that it was hard to choose the most epic. There were just so many. They had gone to so many places, met so many people, and saved so many lives. How could she choose? Then she found it.  
"Bad Wolf on Satellite Five," Rose said. "I don't remember much of it. It's sort of blocked from my head like it's forbidden, but I do know some of what happened."

"I remember that. That's where I regenerated into 10…..you looked into the Time Vortex," the Doctor said as he told Amy, Rory, and River what happened. He told them about the Bad Wolf, Rose turning the Dalek Emperor into dust, and him regenerating.

"I should go," Rose said. "It was great seeing you. You hold on to them now. They're keepers." Rose motioned over to Amy and Rory. "Remember what I said?"

"I will," the Doctor said. "Good...goodbye, Rose." The Doctor leaned into hug Rose as she extended his arms to let him. "Have a fantastic life."

"Goodbye Doctor." Rose turned an exited the TARDIS and made her way home. Just before she could leave, however, she faced Amy and Rory. "When the Doctor says to hold on, don't let go. Trust me." Rose once again turned, opened the door, and walked away. The TARDIS crew watched as she made her way down the street.

"She still has a TARDIS key," Rory said. "Don't you want to get it back?" The Doctor smiled.

"It's not just a TARDIS key; it's **her** TARDIS key," he replied. The gang went back inside the TARDIS where the Doctor motioned for all of them to sit down. He had something important to say, and he wanted to make sure everyone heard it.

"Did I ever tell you about one of the best days of my life; the one where I met a shop girl in London who wanted an adventure?"


End file.
